


Living Masks

by Viola_Cantas



Series: Izar Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Cantas/pseuds/Viola_Cantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izar Lavellan wears a heavy mask, and Cole doesn't think she needs to.</p><p>---</p><p>INCOMPLETE; Abandoned Work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Masks

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a little planned for this, we'll see where it goes.  
> I just wanted a little more fleshing out of my Inquisitor, as I felt the only banter with him she has is the post-breakup dialogue, and it's not enough.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, feel free to let me know what you think.

"You're nervous. You believe you're too two-faced for them.”

The phrase struck her harder than she would have liked. Cole had done this countless times before, but never to her. A fight-or-flight response gripped Izar for a moment; split-second quiet panic flooded her mind but she pushed it down, and said nothing. The Hissing Wastes was desolate and dreary as always and did nothing to alleviate the feeling building.

“Some are black and some are white, but you are grey. You don't think they'll like that, so you’re nervous and you hide." Cole’s words had not sped up or slowed down, he simply held the same, quiet rhythm. She could feel eyes on her: Cole’s certainly, probably the others as well. Iron Bull let air out of his nose in a huff, and Solas had probably connected the dots of the spirit’s statement.

Her morals were quite decidedly grey. There were few issues she held strong opinions on and she tried to make the most informed and well thought decisions she could. It seemed all her companions were in one camp or the other on every issue, and took personal offense to even looking at her options. So, like her opinions in her clan, she kept them to herself and did as she planned, and performed damage-control for whatever consequences followed. _Not a good way to make friends. Or keep them either._

"They will still like you if you don't hide. He will too."

She stiffened for a moment and turned to the spirit. His face was blank as she looked up at him. She and Solas were still finding their footing; she only half remembered the dream she’d shared with him and while it served as a starting point, she wasn’t sure where they were headed, if they were going anywhere at all. She distanced herself because he had asked for time, something she understood very well. But Izar hoped she hadn’t lost him with her distance.

“Thank you, Cole.” She carefully avoided Solas’ gaze, not sure what she might do if she locked his eyes. Blushing was not an easily summoned reaction in her, but she was volatile at the moment.

_I’m a coward._

“No you’re not. No one thinks that, and you don’t have to hide.” She stumbled, tripping on both his words and a rock below her boot. Her mask and the fragile strength it held were faltering with the few words from the young man, but she took a small amount of comfort in his words. This time when she peered over her shoulder she offered a genuine smile, not particularly wide, but heavy with feeling.

The group trudged forward through the sands.


End file.
